Why Wait Longer
by WG-Writer
Summary: How would Hinata react to Naruto's return from his trip if the trip was six years instead of three?


Naruto was written by Masashi Kishimoto 

They own their own characters and other such trademarks, only Characters that I make are owned by me.

* * *

Why Wait Longer

* * *

Naruto stretched as he approached the Konoha gate, it was a long few years, and now, he was returning home on his 18th birthday he was looking forward to a few days rest before restarting some nice and easy D and C class missions. He reflected a moment on his stupidity when he first became a ninja, sure the harder missions were more fun, but the easy ones were relaxing. Happy that his sensei had extended the trip due to Akatsuki encountering problems he had gotten lots of extra techniques and lots of training. He felt certain that he would be able to bring Sasuke home.

Ero-Sennin had told him to go ahead while he checked something earlier in the day, and the fact he had done so while passing a hot spring had left no doubt in his mind about why. Not that he cared anymore, the gates to his home loomed before him and he was happy to be back.

After checking in with the guard Naruto started wandering Konoha alone. Things seemed to change very little, but now he was home. As he passed a street he heard a soft "Naruto-sama?!?" from behind him. he blinked in surprise but before he could react he blacked out from a blow to the back of his head.

* * *

Naruto woke up some time later in a room that wasn't his own; he looked around but couldn't place anything. After a moment he realized where he was. It was a love hotel. Ero-sanin and he had to stay in a few over the years, mostly due to the toad sannin's perverted tendencies, and his book series, it basically ended up being cheaper since the owners were fans.

Naruto heard the door to the room open and he decided to look, unfortunately, in his current position he was hard pressed to see anything. Given he was in Konoha he took a risk and went to sit up and look, only to find he was shackled to the bed. Naruto mentally groused, he secretly had wondered years ago why some rooms had beds with shackles, like this one, and the Sanin told him he would understand when he was older. Well now he was older and knew that for someone with no dating history, this was probably not going to be something advantageous for his future.

He managed to look towards the door and also got a better look at the bed he was in, and confirmed that it was a heart shaped bed, lots of pink in the room, and yes he was naked.

As he focused on the door and he saw a kunoichi glide in, she had not apparently noticed his current state of awareness as she glided about the room preparing something. It was hard to make any details out except that after she took her forehead protector off it had the leaf symbol on it.

She sauntered off into a bathroom adjacent to the main room where he was tied to the bed without even looking at him. As Naruto tried to struggle out of the chains quietly he found he was unable to do anything with his chakra. He did manage to get a look at the manacles and growled. The writing on the seal was clearly the Toad master's work.

The kunoichi returned and was apparently fully aware of his being awake. She moved to where she could be seen clearly and he was relieved. It was Hinata. But his relief was short lived as she spoke, "Naruto-kun, I always loved your determination and passion in spite of your own limitations. Over the last few years I decided to emulate you and go for what I really wanted with all my heart. Naruto-kun, it... is you that I want..." She was blushing heavily, and it was then that he realized she was in her underwear.

His nose threatened to explode in blood, she really filled out over the years, but part of his training was to resist seduction. So his nose was stable, until she spoke again, and what she said, and what she did, caused his nose to give way and he passed out.

"Harem no jutsu!"

* * *

Naruto awoke again, this time it was in a Hospital, and he wasn't tied down. He first thought it was all a dream, a very hentai dream, but just a dream. Hinata didn't seduce him in a love hotel; it was completely out of her character to do that. Right?

He looked at the door as it opened and in came Hyuuga Hiashi, tears streaming down from his eyes in a near river. This was also very out of character, the elder Hyuuga rarely displayed any emotion any time Naruto saw him. First Hinata, and now her father when the Hyuuga elder smiled and asked, "So, how is my daughter's fiancé doing?" It was too much and he collapsed, again.

* * *

Once more Naruto awoke, this time he was still in the Hospital, but there were no Hyuuga present, but Lee was there. Naruto moved some more to get up, but found himself very weak, and Lee was at his side quickly helping him to a sitting position. Naruto nodded in thanks, not trusting his own voice yet. As he focused more on his surroundings he spotted an IV in his hand and marveled wondering, 'I wasn't out that long was I?'

Before he could ask any questions Lee started crying and when Maito Gai came into the room they cried together and started talking, more to each other then to him.

Gai started with, "Poor Naruto, I hope you are feeling better, I heard that Hyuuga Hinata stole some of the flames of your youth!"

Lee added in, "Naruto, together we can work at replenishing your flames of youth."

The jounin continued, "Yes, through much work and dedication we can recharge your flames of youth that Hyuuga Hinata so cruelly stole from you."

Lee chimed up, even further weirding Naruto out, "To think the cousin of my greatest rival Hyuuga Neji would do such a thing."

"Lee-kun lets do all we can to help Naruto recover!"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee-kun"

After a few more rounds of Lee and Gai admiring each other they brought Naruto into a group hug, forgetting that he was not currently healthy enough for the twin bear hugs, Especially not ones from the pair of them.

Naruto welcomed the sweet oblivion that awaited him this time.

* * *

Once more Naruto awoke, and this time it was yet another place. He could recognize it as a room in the Hokage tower, it was heavily redecorated from what he once remembered it, but the shape of the ceiling was unchanged, and it still had the mural of the Yondaime defeating the Kyuubi. Naruto struggled to sit up, he took a deep breath and felt very weak, and he also felt bandages over his ribs which for some reason still hurt.

As he was examining himself the door opened and Tsunade walked in with Sakura and a snickering Neji in tow. Neji took one look at him and his snickering turned to giggling. Naruto didn't get the joke but Tsunade and Sakura didn't seem to notice. It as much as he hated to draw the line, Neji snickering like that and the other two not paying attention reminded him of the way people treated Gai and Lee, they simply tuned it out, ignored it, and prayed it would stop and go away. After Neji barked out a few laughs it seemed to return to a solid snicker that grew every time he looked in Naruto's direction.

Naruto decided to focus on Sakura and Tsunade, the Godaime, and took notice that Sakura was now a full blown babe, but the recent memories of Hinata and what she did, well Sakura was not babe enough to drown out that memory. Tsunade looked the same as always, her age jutsu was always up to par with what she used it for.

After he looked once again at Neji who was still snickering in a corner, loudly, and apparently had his Byukengan active, Sakura noticed his confused gaze, and chose to explain. She told him, "Shortly after you returned he reported to the Hyuuga elders about Hinata's actions, and after that he only stops laughing when we knock him out. It was much... much worse."

Tsunade also decided to add her own two cents in, "He also reported to them on your linage, which he discovered while you were away training, you have no surviving family. I will admit that I did know of it, but we will have time for that later." Naruto wanted to press her for more information on the topic, but relented, he did not feel like fighting her right now. Besides she told him what was important, that he had no living family right?

Hinata then took that moment to enter the room which caused Neji to fall down laughing, something Hinata didn't even spare a glance at him for. Naruto was a little confused, she was acting shy again, but the way she came up and put her hand on his shoulder said otherwise. He really tried to speak but his throat was so sore he was unable to. But then she apparently found the courage to tell him, "Naruto-kun, I need to tell you... something... something important..." what she said next was too quiet for him to hear, but seeing the look on his face she repeated it. Naruto thought he caught it the second time but definitely hear the third time, "I'm pregnant with your child."

Since Hinata seemed to be handling things Sakura and Tsunade moved away from their examination, but when she made that declaration they saw Naruto fall over again, Tsunade cursed, and mumbled something about a concussion as he hit his head on the way down.

* * *

Once more Naruto awoke, to another ceiling he was under the care of a few nurses and saw Neji by the door, but he seemed to be smirking at him. One of the Nurses left and the others fussed about him helping him get dressed. It was then that Tsunade came in after he was dressed, but he was still groggy and not fully focused. But when Tsundae gave him a drink it seemed to help. Jiraya entered moments later, but something was very different about him, unfortunately the still recovering mind was unable to grasp exactly what was out of place, he still had the same hair style, the same forehead protector, as he tried to focus he could only make the determination that it was his clothes that were different.

Naruto tried to remember how he ended up where he was but couldn't, his mind was blank from the point he entered Konoha. He let Jiraya lead him out of the room and down the hall into another room. But on the way he realized what was different, both were in formal Kimonos. He also knew that there was something special about the precise tailoring, but he could admit that even if he was fully awake he would be unable to identify exactly what it was for.

In the room he ended up seated next to a blushing Hinata. He was informed that she was starting to show, but given his current memory lapse he could not be specific as to what they were referring to. All the while the ceremony seemed to pull strings in his fogged mind.

Over the next several hours he and Hinata greeted and answered several questions, but everyone seemed to understand that he was still recovering from the Hisahi and Gai assaults. Speaking of which neither were present, Naruto found the absence of Hisahi and Hanabi odd, but was unable to understand why. He did hear something about Hanabi pulling a Hinata with Konohamaru and Hisahi trying to stop it, but he just couldn't understand it. The worst of the entire situation was a vague feeling that Kyuubi was laughing at him.

The evening ended With Naruto passing out once more, but this time it was blamed on overheating and his weakened body. The fact that Tsunade's statement of "I now present Uzumaki Naruto and Hinata," proceeding the collapse was determined to have nothing to do with it.

As Naruto was carried away and followed by a concerned Uzumaki Hinata, Jiraya turned to Tsunade and said, "Reminds you of his father, doesn't he?"

Tsunade smiled back and replied, "Yes he does, and they even ended up getting married the same way. I had hoped he would be spared his father's low resistance to affection." Her smile turned almost feral, "The way she tells it though, between his lapses that first night, it will be worth the wait for next year after both recover."

Jiraya nodded back and thought, 'Poor kid, I guess the Hyuuga was just too much for him.'


End file.
